What Could've Been (Paused)
by 823KE
Summary: Based on Episode 357. / One Sunday, at 10:00am, Keroro and friends travel to Planet Keron together after accepting an invitation from Keron's HQ days prior. It was supposed to be a memorable vacation for both humans and aliens, but what could've been the best day of their lives quickly went down in flames... as the grand invasion of Pekopon began. / Chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

**I rewatched Keroro for the something-th time, and the movies really stirred my passion again. So I decided to bring this back and try writing it again, because if I don't, who's going to do it? MINAKAMI SHOUTAI, IKUZOOOOO (stfu weeb me). Let's go.**

**Note:** This adapts from Episode 357, with minor differences. The key factor here is that the Keron army didn't send their army early, but instead opted to wait until all the humans obstructing their invasion would be in their hands.

* * *

"Alright! Is everyone here!?" Keroro asked loudly through a rolled up pamphlet. "Whoever isn't here, raise your hands, yes sir!"

"What does that even mean?" few sane people asked, slightly amused at how obviously excited the green frog alien was. Just a few days ago, Planet Keron's HQ had sent an invitation to the Hinata household, inviting them and their acquaintances to their planet as special guests. There were naturally skepticism from the more logical people involved, but eventually most of their doubts faded as a certain sergeant's childish excitement convinced them to make the best out of what they could.

There were, of course, few left unconvinced, but they didn't let it ruin anyone's mood. Corporal Giroro mentally chose to stay focused, albeit he admittedly was a bit excited as well, thoughts of touring his home planet with Natsumi plaguing his mind. Sergeant Major Kururu, on the other hand, having voiced his suspicions early during the excitement, hadn't voiced anymore input on the situation ever since.

"Here!" Momoka and Tamama responded in unison, her bodyguards all saluting. (There were so many that they pooled out the house's backyard, blocking the streets. Luckily they can make way for oncoming cars, so it was fine. Some sat on the walls of the household.)

"Here," Saburo said with a wave of his hand.

"We're here!" Koyuki and Dororo saluted.

"Here!" Aki and Fuyuki chimed.

"...here," Natsumi and Giroro said.

Keroro blinked. "Wow, everyone's here on time," he mused. "I can already tell with my grey-cells powered intuition! This is going to be the most amazing trip ever!" he exclaimed.

"I know, right!?" Fuyuki said. "Getting to see your planet's ancient histories and relics... this is exciting me as well!"

"More importantly!" Aki joined in. "All the slippery, slimy details of your species! I can't wait to see what all the Keronians can show us!"

Tamama blinked. _Goo fetish? ...nah._

"...wait, where's Kururu?" Keroro asked. Once he looked around, he noticed his yellow subordinate wasn't anywhere within the group. "Geez, and even though I told him to be ready and on time... what's that guy doing?"

"Oh, him?" Saburo piped up. "That guy said he has something to take care of, so he wouldn't be coming." _And I thought he was an interesting guy..._ he thought, sighing.

Keroro was more shocked, than anything. "Whaaaat!? How can that be!?" he yelled. "Why, I ought to give him a piece of my mind, yes sir!"

Dororo raised his hand. "Leader, I'll go convince him to come," he said. "I'll take the least amount of time, so please wait for me!"

His green skinned friend nodded. "Oh, I knew I could count on you, Dororo! Go grab him out here!"

* * *

"Kururu... are you sure you don't wish to come with us?" Dororo asked. What stood between him and his yellow comrade was the huge teeth-like door blocking access into Kururu's underground lab. "Everyone is currently waiting for you."

"...yeah," the intellectual replied. His voice was amplified to outside his lab via various built-in microphones. "The chummy atmosphere's ruining my mood, so just go without me."

"B-but even Sir Saburo is-"

"I said to go, didn't I?" Kururu said once more. "_Kuuuukuku..._ I have a way to return to Keron anyways, I can catch up anytime. I just need to clean up some unfinished business first."

Dororo blinked. "I... see. If that's the case, then we shall go on ahead, then." Turning around, he prepared to rush back to the surface with slight hopes that he wasn't once again left behind on Earth- that'd be really cruel, even for his leader. He hesitated for a few seconds, looking back at the locked lab, before nodding and vanishing.

* * *

"...and so, he shall be catching up with us later," Dororo explained to the group.

"I thought you said you were going to get him here," Keroro muttered. "Geez. Oh well, if he's coming later then that should be fine. Now..." He turned around to the excited group of guests. "One more time! Is everyone ready!?"

"Geez, how much longer are you going to make us wait!?" Natsumi asked. "It's getting crowded here, and it's not exactly pleasant standing under the sun!"

Giroro scoffed. "On the battlefield, harsh sunlight like this is nothing to a soldier."

"Yeah, well I'm not a soldier," the girl responded.

Momoka sighed. "I-I'm sorry, everyone. It's my fault for bringing along all these bodyguards."

"Lady Momoka, you have nothing to apologize for," her butler Paul spoke up. "Master Tamama has welcomed all of us on this trip, so we are simply only doing what is necessary for your safety. Right, Master Tamama?"

"U-uhh... y-yeah! I just wanted everyone to have fun!" Tamama replied with an innocent smile. _The fuck are you trying to imply!?_ he thought.

"Well, whatever!" Keroro said. "I think we're all ready. It's about to hit ten on the clock, so let's get travelling!"

"Oh, Kero, I have to thank you once more for this wonderful trip!" the Hinata's mother, Aki, said. "It's been quite some time since I've gotten a long break, and what better way than to spend it on another planet!? Maybe I'll discover some slimy, slippery secrets of your species!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

_As always, she's way more excited than us..._ her pink haired daughter thought.

"Well then! Prepare to takeoff!" Keroro shouted and raised the Kero Ball, examining the buttons. "...hmm. There should be a teleportation button somewhere..." Everyone dropped to the ground comically. "W-what?"

"You don't know how to use your own deadly weapon!?" Natsumi asked.

"Hey! Master Fuyuki and Master Natsumi took it away for a long time! How am I supposed to remember what does what!?"

Fuyuki laughed. "Now, now, let me take a look." He was given the deadly weapon of destruction by the invader and examined it. "Hmm... maybe it's this one?" He pressed a button and waited a while, before suddenly, green see-through balls enveloped chunks of the group. "Huh."

Keroro was surrounded by a circle encasing him, Giroro, Dororo, and Angol Mois. "Uh oh. Wait, isn't this-"

"It's just light-speed travel. Shouldn't be any problem for a soldier," Giroro interrupted. Then, their ball quickly flew into space, leaving no opportunities for comments or remarks.

"Wait! I wanted to be with Sarge!" Tamama shouted.

Then, one ball with several of Momoka's bodyguards and maids suddenly flew into space at an alarming speed as well. Their screams weren't heard for more than a second.

Natsumi gulped. "Wait. We're going to teleport, right? Not, you know, travel, right? Teleportation, right?"

Another chunk of the group flew into space, dwindling down the number of the Nishizawa Corporation staff.

"Hey! Tama!" Momoka exclaimed and grabbed her partner. "Do something about this!"

Said black-skinned reptilian looked away. "Ehhh... hehehe... whoops."

"You utter dolt!" Momoka screamed. Then a green light encased her with some of her staffs and Tamama. "Ah! Wait! I want to be with Fu-" She was gone in a second, drifting through space with her group.

"Well, there she goes," Natsumi whispered.

Koyuki glomped her friend at this point, surprising the Hinata. "Ms. Natsumi! Let's go together in our own ball!"

"K-Koyuki? Wha-" Natsumi then noticed a ball surrounding just her and Koyuki. "Uh oh! I'm not ready for thi-"

The ball gave her no chance to finish complaining.

"Oh, my," Aki mused. "Seems like this will take some time, and be quite a thrilling experience!" Chuckling, she waved to the others. "I'll be seeing you all on Kero's planet!" Then off she went as well.

Fuyuki sighed. _Oh, boy. This is going to take some time..._ he thought, watching more balls of Momoka's bodyguards and other guests being whisked away.

* * *

"O-oh god... that was a terrible experience..." Keroro wheezed as he landed on cold, steel surface. They were now on their home planet's headquarters within their battleship, Grand Star. Of course, they definitely weren't going to start a war with anyone, it's just most convenient for them to identify foreign visitors if they land on their main fleet first. Anyways, Keroro covered his mouth in an attempt to soothe his growing stomachache.

"Hmph. You call yourself a soldier?" Giroro remarked. "That trip was nothing."

"It really wasn't all that bad," Dororo noted. "Are you alright, Keroro?"

"M-maybe... urp..."

Mois tightly hugged the green frog alien. "Uncle! Please don't die!"

_You're probably killing him more,_ Giroro thought as he ignored Keroro's choking face.

Suddenly the room lit up. The group looked up past some glass walls to see Keronian silhouettes. "_That took a bit longer than expected,_" a voice said.

The entire group quickly saluted. "Y-yes sir!" Keroro quickly greeted. "I apologize, sir! We had a bit of trouble with transportation due to... um, the size of the group of guests!"

"_Hmm. No matter. I assume they're on their way as well?_"

"Indeed!" As if on cue, groups of Momoka's staff began appearing behind them. "S-see! They're arriving slowly, group by group, yes sir!"

The silhouette rubbed its chin. "_I see. So I take it we should wait a few more minutes for everyone to arrive?_"

"Yes sir!" Keroro exclaimed. "T-thank you from the deepest depths of my heart, sir! We are all very excited for this trip!"

"_...it is... no problem, Sergeant Keroro._"

As the arriving groups of humans began looking around in awe at the spacious room, and Keroro started gushing his excitement to Mois (and almost forgetting about Dororo), Giroro fixed his stare at the higher-ups' silhouette behind the glass walls above.

_...something's up,_ he thought. While his doubts had been quelled slightly, he still remained skeptical about Keron's invitation to the humans, and he certainly didn't sense friendly intent from the higher-ups talking just now. That short pause also bothered him slightly. _I'll have to wait and see what happens. Especially keep a close eye on Natsumi to make sure nothing bad happens..._

Seconds passed, as the group of guests became larger. It took a while until at last, Fuyuki arrived in the room, when Keroro smiled upon his arrival. "Master Fuyuki!"

Fuyuki smiled. "Everyone's here now, Sarge." He looked around. _Wow, this is a huge alien-like room..._ he thought.

Keroro nodded and turned around, facing his superiors above once more. "Thank you for waiting, sir! All our guests have arrived!" he exclaimed.

The silhouette then smiled. "_Is that so? Very well, then._"

He- its voice was quite dark, so most assumed it was a male Keronian- cleared his throat.

"_Attention to all our guests. We of Planet Keron give our deepest thanks to you all for accepting our invitation. We would like to welcome you all with open arms._"

"Wow, they seem quite polite," Natsumi muttered under her breath.

"_Hinata Fuyuki. We have designated you as a representative of Pekopon, and of the Pekoponians that have come._"

"W-wow! Master Fuyuki!" Keroro exclaimed. "You're the ambassador of Pekopon!"

The boy sheepishly scratched his head. "E-ehhh..."

"_Thus, we wish to thank you all for coming._"

Giroro didn't feel too threatened so far, but his internal alarms rang madly as the the higher-ups spoke their next line.

"_And we would like to apologize in advance. Welcome to Planet Keron._"

* * *

_Somewhere unknown..._

"Man, thanks again for this. Although the timing could've been better, a vacation seems just like something I could use!"

"It's no problem. After all, we wouldn't want you to overexert yourself on the last one."

"True, true. Though I recall this was going to be the last one..."

"Not exactly. The underlying potential of this has some of us hoping it could last longer, so we've decided to try it out, and I've been put in charge."

"That sounds a bit... well, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Indeed, indeed."

"Well then, I'll be going now. Make sure you don't mess up!"

"I won't! ...heh. Well, now that _that_ person's gone... why d-

_-ddon- __-dondondontototo- __-ddoooo..._

...ah. Much better. Now then... why don't we get the party started?


	2. Chapter 2

"_We would like to apologize in advance... welcome to Planet Keron._"

Two events played out immediately. First, the entire room lit up clearly and the entire group found themselves surrounded by various Keronian of different colors and symbols, all holding weapons of sorts aimed at them.

Secondly, Giroro whipping out a classic military gun from hyperspace and pointing it at the silhouette hiding behind the translucent glass walls above.

"Hey! What the-"

"W-what just-"

"_Do not move!_"

The red Keronian growled. "Explain yourselves!" he demanded his home planet.

To everyone's confusion, especially his, the silhouette laughed. "_We do not need to explain ourselves to you. In fact, it is Sergeant Keroro who has to explain himself._"

"K-Kero?" Keroro rasped. "W-what did this ol' me do!?"

"_Sergeant Keroro, it has been made evidently clear that you have become quite attached to Pekopon. Your childish excitement for a vacation with the very people you were supposed to invade easily shows us that you are not fit for the invasion of Pekopon._"

"Hey!" Natsumi interrupted. "What's going on here!? Put all your weapons down!"

One of the Keronians lifted its weapon up and charged energy directed at the girl. "Silence, Pekoponian!"

"Eek!"

"You bastards!" Giroro yelled and aimed his gun at the one threatening the younger female Hinata, but his gun suddenly crackled with electricity before breaking apart. "W-what!?"

The silhouetted higher-up laughed once more. "_Did you really think you can go against the entire Planet Keron?_"

Materializing more hi-tech weaponry, Giroro aimed them once more at several Keronians. "You bastards can gloat all you want, but if you dare hurt-" Again, his weapons crackled with electricity and broke apart. The red Keronian growled, rage rising.

From behind the entire group, suddenly, a voice similar to Keroro chimed in. "_Corporal Giroro. Weapons dismantled._"

They turned around to see an eerie copy of Keroro, displayed via a hologram, emanating an aura of death itself. "_Access to data weapon storage successfully disabled._"

"W-what!?" Giroro tried to materialize more weapons to his hands, but nothing came up. "Curses!"

"W-who are you!?" Keroro demanded.

"_I am Invasion System DK-666. From here on, I shall be in charge of you and your guests._"

Several doors around the room slid open, and several familiar sentient light blue eel-like ropes shot out of the darkness. They tightly coiled around every individual, earning some screams from the more repulsed humans like Aki and Natsumi.

"H-hey!" Natsumi yelled. "Let me go!"

"Ms. Natsumi!" Koyuki called. She tried to break free from the eel-like restraints and grab her weapon, but she was given extra precaution with more than just a single of those rope-like organisms. "Release me!"

"Lady Momoka!" Paul called in an attempt to reach his mistress, but everything failed for everyone.

Keroro, Tamama, Giroro and Dororo could only stare helplessly as they were easily restrained by the other Keronians, as their human friends were similarly restrained.

"You bastards! Don't you dare hurt Natsumi!"

"Let Master Koyuki go this instant!"

"Master Fuyuki! Master Natsumi! Master Mama!"

"Momocchi!"

"_Take them away,_" DK-666 commanded. "_The Keroro Platoon are also no longer of use for our invasion. Put them together with the humans in jail. They will serve as good hostages for our invasion._"

The silhouette laughed. "_Rather impressive, wouldn't you say? Our latest and strongest invasion system quickly makes decisions worthy of praise. If all goes well, we should reach Pekopon in a few hours._"

"Wait, what!?" Natsumi roared.

"_Indeed. We have launched all our troops the moment you have arrived, and we are expected to reach our destination in... two hours, perhaps._"

The girl growled. She slowly turned to Keroro. "Stupid frog...!"

"N-no! Master Natsumi! I really didn't know anything about this, ma'am!" Keroro pleaded.

"I know that! I know that... but this is..." _All your fault..._ she wanted to say.

The group fell quiet as despair took over their minds, panicking about what they can do. Ultimately, their minds returned no ideas- they only saw defeat right now.

_Damn! It's our complete_ loss! Giroro thought. _If only there was something that could change the tide..._

"Sir!" a Keronian yelled. "T-this is...!"

The group looked over to Fuyuki, where a Keronian had just confiscated the Kero Ball from the human.

"_Hoohhh... a surprise, indeed,_" the silhouette spoke. "_Sergeant Keroro, having your weapon fall to the hands of the opponent... this disappoints us way too greatly. Bring it to me._"

"Yes sir." The Keronian saluted and made to leave with it.

Giroro's eyes widened. _That's it!_ "Prepare for battle!" he yelled, surprising everyone. Giroro squeezed himself through the slippery rope organism and jumped at the Keronian. He grabbed the Kero Ball and kicked the Keronian guard, jumping far away from the entire group. He pressed a random button that he remembered seeing Fuyuki pressed.

Suddenly, a familiar green light surrounded chunks of the special guests group. "_This is...! Stop him!_" the silhouette exclaimed.

Several Keronians leaped at the red soldier Keronian, but Giroro dodged them all. "Dororo!"

"R-right!" The ninja did the same with his restraints, slipping out of it, and grabbed his sword. He started slashing several rope organisms to pieces, freeing many of the human captives. "Ms. Koyuki!" he called.

"Over here!" the female ninja responded. With her restraints cut, she got to work with restraining the hostile Keronians instead.

Meanwhile, small parts of the guests' group began floating and vanishing. Nishizawa Momoka's number of staffs present were becoming smaller, various having already quickly being sent back to Pekopon.

"Keroro!" Giroro yelled and threw the Kero Ball at him.

"R-roger!" The green frog grabbed it and started aiming the Kero Ball at people close to him, to send them all back. "Everyone! Master Fuyuki! Master Natsumi!" he began. "I, I'm really sorry about all of this! I didn't know, but now you have the Keroro Platoon's promise!" he exclaimed.

"Sarge..."

"Stupid frog..."

"From now on, we'll be Pekopon's... no! We'll be Earth's Defense Force!" Keroro said and aimed it at the two. "Please go back and explain everything to Sergeant Major Kururu, and protect Earth in our stead!"

"Wait! Sarge!" Fuyuki yelled. But his barrier already lifted and turned towards the direction they flew in from. "Saaarge!"

"Stupid frog! You better stay safe!" Natsumi yelled before disappearing as well.

Keroro smiled and saluted. "We will return safely, I promise, yes ma'am!" Then, aiming at Giroro, he pressed the same button. "Giroro! Protect Master Natsumi for me!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Giroro exclaimed and disappeared.

Then he did the same to Momoka. "Ms. Momoka!"

Inner Momoka broke free and grinned. "Already got it!" she roared, fueled with determination and anger. "Nothing bad will happen to Fuyuki, not on my watch!"

Keroro nodded. He prepared to send more, but then a laser beam shot at his hand. "A-ack!" The Kero Ball was released and flew across the room. "Ah! The Kero Ball!"

"Your nonsense ends here, Keroro!" a Keronian yelled. He stood in front of the other guards, an unfamiliar weapon aimed at the leader. "You've proven your inability to be an invasion leader. So step down and admit your loss!"

Keroro blinked. "...um, who are you?"

"W-what!? You bastard..."

"Keroro!" Dororo called. Everyone saw that he had caught the Kero Ball. "I got the Kero Ball!"

Keroro grinned. "Good job, Dororo! Everyone, change of plans!" he called. "Disperse and hide and avoid capture!"

"W-what!?" the hostile Keronian exclaimed. Before he could do anything, a certain butler punched him away. "Nnngh!"

"Paul!" Tamama cheered.

Aki smiled. "Kero, where should we gather?" she quickly asked.

"That doesn't matter for now, Master Mama!" he replied. "Dororo! We'll find everyone one by one and send them back! Keep the Kero Ball safe!"

"G-got it!"

With that, the group quickly dispersed. Amidst the confusion most Keronians were hit away or shoved aside, their weapons stolen or used against them. Keroro, Tamama, Dororo, Aki, Paul, Koyuki, Saburo, and the remaining Nishizawa Corporation staffs ran away from the Grand Star's waiting room in differing directions, most mid-process escapists' green orb having been destroyed by some sort of mysterious Keronian technology.

* * *

When Natsumi reopened her eyes, she was back on Earth in the backyard of her family's household. She looked around immediately, spotting several Nishizawa Corporation staff members who had been sent away in time, sitting in a daze. The girl quickly gathered energy in her lungs. "Kururu!"

"_Already on it, kuuukuku!_" the yellow alien's voice echoed. "_I've been tracking you guys. As I expected, HQ's invitation was a sham._"

"It sure as hell was a sham!" Natsumi growled. "Those stupid frogs are planning to invade again, I'm not having any of it!"

"_I've got bad news for you, chick,_" Kururu said. "_It's true that they're already on their way, but their invasion has already began._"

Natsumi frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked. The girl then noticed, however, the complete lack of noise from around their place. Asides from the dazed groans of Momoka's bodyguards and maids that escaped, there weren't any noises outside their house at all. She walked onto the streets and looked left and right, and saw that there were cars stopped in its tracks and dogs or cats completely frozen in time.

This situation wasn't foreign, it was a familiar sensation.

"This is..."

"_Planet atrophication,_" Kururu informed. "_It's the same thing they did during the Garuru Platoon's invasion._"

"That guy again?" Natsumi muttered. "I thought he was sort of getting on our good side now."

The intellect laughed. "_Not exactly. Besides, he's working for the Keron Army. Did you think he'd side with us rather than his own alliance?_"

"Ugh... true."

"Natsumi!" Giroro's voice called. The girl turned around to see the red Keronian just arriving back in their yard. "The planet's-"

"I know," Natsumi cut him short. "Planet atrophy. Kururu explained it already, it's like that time your brother came," she said.

"Of course. That means..."

"We'll have to fight them again?" Fuyuki asked, having just landed as well. "There has to be another way, I don't want to fight your brother, Giroro..."

Similarly, Momoka- in her Inner mode- landed next to him. "Alright! If we're fighting, I'm ready to beat the hell out of anyone!"

Giroro looked at the boy. "Fuyuki. If you want them to listen to us, we'll have to defeat them. This isn't some light-scale invasion anymore," he said. "This is an all-out war with Keron... any moment of weakness may spell out defeat."

"We're not soldiers!" Natsumi corrected him, then sighed. "But... Giroro's right. Fuyuki, we'll have to find a way to make them listen, and to do that, we'll have to beat them."

"Sis..." Fuyuki muttered.

Momoka's normal self regained control, a worry popping inside her head. "W-wait, I just thought of something," she said. "This time... this time, the entire Keron Army is invading, right? It's not like they'll all target just Japan. How will we fight those invading other places, if this planet is frozen like last time?"

"Simple," Giroro said. "We defend Pekopon before the army arrives, and Keroro and the others take them down on the ship."

"The stupid frog's stuck on there!?" Natsumi asked. Then she noticed several other key people missing. "...wait! Where's Mom!? Or Koyuki!? Or Saburo-senpai!?"

"I- I don't know, sis!" Fuyuki said. "But I'm pretty sure Sarge is going to transfer everyone back here... when he can..."

"_It seems everyone has split up for now,_" Kururu informed. "_Kuuukuku... wise choice. They can't keep protecting themselves while sending the strong fighters back here. So the sergeant's planning on finding everyone one by one and sending them back._"

"O-oh, okay." Natsumi looked to the sky. "...stupid frog..."

"F-Fuyuki, look!" Momoka called and pointed to the Nishizawa Tower of Inner Tokyo. Everyone saw a crack in the sky above the tower, followed by a huge familiar spaceship they had seen during Garuru's invasion. "That's...!"

"That's one of the Garuru Platoon's ships...!" Giroro growled. "It seems they've decided to side with Keron, then. Natsumi!"

"Y-yeah?" Natsumi asked. Giroro sent her a simple determined look, and she smiled. "Right, gotcha!" She pulled out a red button from her pocket, one that Giroro had created with Kururu's help just for her. She pressed it, and after a blinding flash of light, Fuyuki saw she was now reequipped with the battle armor she had worn many times previously. "I'll go with you, Giroro. Fuyuki! Momoka! Help everyone else and, I dunno, evacuate the frozen people!"

"M-me!?" Fuyuki exclaimed.

"You and Momoka!" Natsumi yelled before flying off with Giroro, her laser swords turning on.

Fuyuki's legs shook slightly, but he sighed as his sister disappeared from his view. "Oh, geez... how did things turn out this way? Sarge..."

Momoka patted his back. "Fuyuki... e-everything will be fine," she said. "I-I'm sure Keroro will come back to us... and Tamama too... I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Nishizawa... I guess so..."

Smiling, she hoped she restored some of Fuyuki's faith. _Sweet! I bet I raised points with him too!_ her Inner self cheered.

_N-not_ now! she thought back.

Her Inner self sighed. _Y-you're right. Sorry. Let's get this show started, I guess!_ Grinning, Inner Momoka took control of her body and she looked around. "You louts! Gather around!" Her bodyguards and maids quickly got up and saluted. "From this point on, Fuyuki and I will be in charge, got it!? We're going to be searching for any frozen people and evacuate them. I don't know where, but just get them somewhere safe!"

"Nishizawa, do you have any underground areas with enough space for many people?" Fuyuki asked.

The blue haired girl scratched her head. "Hmm... I'm sure we have many of those. Alright, you louts! Get the frozen citizens and stuff them in our underground basements and storage areas!"

"Yes ma'am!" they saluted and began running out the Hinata household.

* * *

"So we're back to this, huh?"

"Pupupu, it seems so..."

"This time, it's a full-scale serious invasion though. I'm sorry, Keroro Platoon. There's nothing more i can do to help."

"It's a shame I won't be able to get revenge on Zeroro this time, considering he's locked up at Keron... but knowing him, he'll return. I can't wait to face him once more... watch yourself, Zeroro..."

"Pururu, how's the planet atrophy status?"

"C... currently stable. No interference... so far."

"C-Captain Garuru, sir! Incoming lifeforms!"

"...Giroro and the female Pekoponian warrior, huh? I thought they'd be at Keron."

"I-I'm not sure how they're here, but-"

"It's no big matter. I was expecting this to happen."

"Sir...?"

"All forces, Garuru Platoon, prepare for combat. Work on your tasks and do not let me down."

"Yes sir!"

"...Keroro... I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Ayase Kaede was an ordinary girl, just like any normal woman you'd find anywhere on Earth. She didn't know anything about aliens, invaders, cryptic creatures, or ghosts, or anything of that sort. She was interested in just two things: Gunpla, and her special person. Those two factors were now deeply connected, and was the major reason she came back to visit Inner Tokyo- otherwise officially officially known as Musashi City to those who bothered sticking to official terms.

But what she had never in her wildest dreams imagined she'd find when she came back, was a whole crowd of non-moving people stuck in time.

That's right. Perhaps to the Hinata household, this wouldn't seem like something straight out of a science fiction, especially considering they had encountered this sort of event before. She, however, the individual known as Ayase Kaede, was far from used to anything strange.

Which was why instead of the one obvious question she had after the strange sensation passed her and froze everyone, she had a second question:

"...why am I still able to move?" she asked herself.

The crowd's density made it a bit difficult for her to navigate her way around the streets of non-moving people, but with careful consideration she was able to maneuver her way around all these stiff statue-like people.

"Phew. This is a bit easier than I expected..." she whispered. The girl then heard the noise of something flying above, so she quickly looked up to see a human equipped in some sort of robotic cosplay armor flying towards the city's Nishizawa Tower.

Kaede narrowed her eyes and the sight of the human became slightly clearer to her eyes, especially the hot pink hair flowing in the wind.

Her eyes slowly widened in slight recognition. "Wait... is that Ms. Hinata?" she wondered. Then she noticed a smaller figure flying in the same direction as the girl she recognized. "...who is... _what_ is that?" She couldn't get a clear view, but the color of the... _creature_ flying with Hinata Natsumi was dark red.

Before her worries could surface, her geek mind exploded.

"W-wait, a female warrior in armor off to fight? That sounds so amazing! I can't miss this!" Kaede squealed. She prepared to run after Natsumi, but looking down she realized one human's face was scarily close to hers. "W-whoa! I almost... wow, that scared me." Her priorities quickly returned to her, reminding her that this wasn't the time to go witness something she probably wouldn't ever witness again.

More importantly, she needed to find some place to hide and communicate with someone who knows what's going on. Preferably a human who wasn't an enemy of Earth, and...

She blinked.

Kaede looked towards the tower, where two small dots- Natsumi and the other creature- were still flying towards the tower. Upon looking at the direction this time, she noticed the huge spaceship above the Nishizawa Tower. _How did I not notice that?_ she thought, but then shook her head. _More importantly... if Ms. Hinata is involved... perhaps _he_ is too...?_

The girl, feeling determination fuel her insides, turned around and started searching her memories of directions to a certain place.

"_He_ should be there... hopefully, he's there..." she whispered and started running towards a set destination.

Almost immediately, another human ran around a corner and almost crashed into her. Both girls stopped themselves in time, immensely shocked at seeing another person who wasn't frozen in time. "Whoamygod!"

Blinking, she stared at the person who now stood in front of her in a battle stance. Black hair, with small streaks of blonde- most likely just recently washed-out hair dye- and an orange hair pin and orange scarf. Both gulped, nervous.

"W-who might you be?" Kaede asked. _Wait, I should introduce myself first..._

"A-Asami," the girl replied. "You?"

"...Ayase Kaede. N-nice to meet you?"

"Likewise... I guess..."

* * *

"Garuru!" Giroro called, stopping short a good distance from the giant spaceship above the Nishizawa Tower. "Come out!"

Natsumi tightened her grip on the beam saber in her hand as she awaited the dark violet Keronian.

"_Impressive, Giroro. You got here faster than I expected,_" the elder brother's voice echoed. "_But I'm afraid I have no time to deal with you. There's no more chances for the Keroro Platoon- this time, Keron's invasion of Pekopon will succeed._"

"Like hell it will!" Natsumi shouted. "I'm not just about to let you stupid frogs get what you want! Not while I'm here!"

"_Your opposition is expected,_" Garuru's voice replied. "_That is why I know we will end up battling no matter what._"

"W-wait, brother! No, Garuru!" Giroro said. "L-let's talk this out, I'm sure we can-"

"_Giroro,_" Garuru interrupted. "_You know as well as I do that there are no options left right now. You are on Pekopon's side, and I am on the Keron Army's. I've made my choice long ago, and you've finally made yours. Words cannot change a battle that's been decided._"

Giroro gritted his teeth. "...tch. I guess you're right. Then we won't back down."

"Neither will I," Natsumi replied.

"_I expected that._" Garuru's voice sighed. "_Tororo. Disable their systems._"

"_Yes sir!_"

"Crap!" Giroro quickly aimed at the ship and pulled his trigger, hoping to get a shot or two in before his weaponry would disable itself. Natsumi similarly willed a separate part of her armor to aim lasers at the ship. The bullets did nothing but to deflect off an invisible barrier surrounding the ship, to their chagrin.

Meanwhile, their weapons... never disappeared.

"_Not on my watch, kuuuukukuku..._" Kururu's voice echoed loudly from somewhere. The two looked around confusedly, but ultimately tossed their questions aside. "_You ripoff punk, back for some more showoff, hm? This time you have the liberty of dealing with my full intellect from the get go! Kuuukuku..._"

They heard Tororo grunt. "_S-sorry, sir! Sergeant Major Kururu's blocking me from hacking into their systems!_"

"_...it seems we'll have to go all out as well,_" Garuru's voice mused. "_Private First Class Taruru. Lance Corporal Zoruru. Apprehend Corporal Giroro and female Pekoponian warrior Hinata Natsumi._"

"_Yes sir!_"

"_Roger._"

Giroro and Natsumi tensed as they saw two mounted hoverships separate from the giant spaceship, heading towards them. A familiar blue Keronian and an unrecognizable grey Keronian flew towards them, prepared with a deadly aura that unsettled the two slightly.

"I guess we have some time as long as Kururu's keeping Tororo busy," Giroro noted. "Don't lose too easily now, Natsumi."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Natsumi responded.

The two charged towards Garuru's subordinates, prepared to fight and win.

* * *

"S-so... you think this person you're visiting... might know something about this?" Asami asked.

Next to her, Kaede turned slightly red and scratched her cheeks. "Well... n-not exactly," she said. "But... but maybe..."

The formerly blonde Mois-lookalike grinned. "Ahaah, I see. Someone you like, huh?"

"T-that's not it!" Kaede quickly denied. "I just... w-well... you know!?"

_Yeah, I know,_ the other girl thought. "But still, this is just bizarre," she said. "All these people, frozen in time like statues."

Kaede nodded. "I-it's pretty creepy once you get used to it, isn't it?"

"True that. Whoever's responsible for this must know some damn cool magic," she thought. Then, her mind recalled a certain someone who stole her looks. "...you know, speaking of which, I might just know someone who might know something about this, too."

"Really?" her new acquaintance asked.

"Yeah, but, uh... believe me when I say this," Asami said, "she's the King of Terror, and could destroy the world anytime..."

"Huh. Sounds crazy."

"I- I know it does, but it's all real, okay!?" the girl added. "I'm... I'm sure she knows something, considering she's not a normal person, that's for sure."

Kaede blinked. "Not normal, huh..." She looked up, reminiscing her time spent with the person she fell for. _Well, his face certainly didn't seem human... but I always thought he's just a comedic person wearing a mask..._

"Oh, wait, here." Asami pulled out her phone and turned on the screen. The wallpaper of her phone appeared and she showed it to her new friend. It displayed two blonde girls with tan skin, one making a cute normal pose while another flashed a victory sign. "T-that one's me," she explained. "Before I washed the dye off and... stuff. The other one's that King of Terror's, uh, more... normal human form? Something."

The girl stared at the picture for a while, before she gasped at the other girl who was supposedly a King of Terror. "I recognize that girl! She was there at his house!"

Her acquaintance's eyes widened. "You know where she stays!?" she asked, amazed. "...wait, you've even visited this special person's house too? Wow, ambitious."

"H-hey, stop that!" Kaede exclaimed, turning even redder. "A-anyways... i-if that's really the, um, King of Terror, as you say... he must be related to this as well!" she said. Of course, that wasn't a conclusion she came to, it was simply a small shred of hope she had. _After all, it means I now have a reason to see him again...!_

"Uh, sure," Asami replied. _You obviously want to see him again,_ she thought and snickered. "Well, I don't know the way, so lead the way, girl!"

"It's Kaede! Ayase Kaede!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going before anything crazy happens."

And thus, the two continued walking towards where Kaede believed the Hinata household was.

* * *

"Hmph. So it seems the Keroro Platoon has become a worthless lot," Zoruru concluded. "Corporal Giroro and the foolish Pekoponian female... before I find and finish Zeroro off, you two will meet your ends today!" His automatic hovership immediately flew towards Natsumi, his implanted metal blades protracting from his arm immediately.

Giroro quickly intervened with a high quality gun of his, pushing Zoruru away. "Like hell I'd let one of the most dangerous members of the Garuru Platoon get near Natsumi!"

"Giroro!" Natsumi called. She attempted to fly to his aid, but an energy beam came from another direction towards her. She dodged it by flying back from him, and glared at the other enemy, Taruru. "You..."

"We meet again, Master Tamama's tamed Pekoponian!" Taruru laughed. "Or rather, _senior_ Tamama? Or rather, he's a traitor to Keron now!" he exclaimed.

"Show some respect, you brat!" Natsumi yelled and brandished her energy sword once more. She rushed at Taruru in an attempt to hit him, but the blue Keronian's overship flew out of her attack.

"Sorry, Pekoponian girl!" Taruru said. "This time, I'm the good guy, and you all are the bad guys! I won't lose this time!"

"What good guy invades others' planets!?" Natsumi asked and rushed at the Keronian once more.

"Not so fast! Taruru Ball!" The Keronian charged an energy ball on his finger and threw it at Natsumi, who managed to dodge it. He gave her no time to rest, however, and took a deep breathe with energy charged in his eyes. "Taruru Genocide!"

"Eek!" Natsumi flew away from the beam in time, the energy barely grazing a finger. "Watch it! That was close!"

"That's the point! Once more, Taruru Genocide!" Taruru shot out another pair of energy beams from his eyes, aimed at her again.

She dodged this one as well, then quickly flew towards him. "Enough is enough, you brat!" Having dropped her beam sword earlier, she clenched her fists and punched the blue Keronian cleanly across the sky. "Go to sleep!"

"Gaaaaah!"

"Private First Class Taruru!" Zoruru called.

Giroro then appeared behind him. "Do you have the luxury to be looking around!?" He swung his energy sword at the assassin, but then Zoruru disappeared and rematerialized behind the red Keronian.

"You think you can beat me? Don't joke around." Zoruru slashed at Giroro, sending him a good distance away. "You may be a skilled warrior, but I'm a professional assassin. Even if I let my guards down, neither you nor that Pekoponian would be able to land a hit on me."

"Oh yeah!?" Natsumi roared. "Well, see how long you last when it's two on one, buster!"

Zoruru scoffed. "Either ways, you both are still going to fall!"

* * *

"Keroro!" Dororo called. "It seems the only places we can hide are the unused rooms or storage rooms of Grand Star," he explained. "Where should we go?"

"I dunno, go anywhere!" Keroro replied. "As long as we all avoid capture and slowly send everyone back one by one, everything is fine!"

Koyuki, running besides her Keronian partner, rubbed her chin. "Uh, will that be a good idea though?" she asked. "Even if we do all return to Earth, your planet's army is still coming to us anyways, right?"

"Ah... that's true..." Keroro realized. "T-then what should we do!?"

"Hmm... then perhaps I have an idea," Dororo said. "Maybe some of us can stay behind to try to reason with HQ. How does that sound, leader?"

"Perfect! But who do we have here that has a chance of convincing HQ to turn around?" Keroro asked. "Master Mama... no, Master Natsumi would never let me live if I put Master Mama in such risk. And Master Paul... I'm not sure about convincing, but butlers sure can come up with good reasoning, I bet!"

"I don't think Mr. Paul would want to stay here though," Koyuki said. "He _does_ prioritize Ms. Momoka."

"Damn it, that's true." Keroro rummaged through his brain once more. "Master Saburo... I don't think that guy can convince HQ... oh no! Everyone else notable are back on Earth now!"

"T-then what do we do!?" Dororo asked.

_Think, think, think! It's times like these that you became a leader for!_ Keroro's eyes then widened. "That's it! Some of my old subordinates should still be a part of the Keron Army! Maybe they'll listen to me and help me in protecting Earth!"

"Uh, I don't think that would go well, Keroro..." Dororo said.

"It's a bit of a stretch for me too," Koyuki chimed, "but hey, I believe in your friend, Dororo. I... don't think we have any other choice."

Keroro grinned. "Oh, yes! Master Koyuki, good decision!" He turned to Dororo. "Lance Corporal Dororo, keep the Kero Ball and find all the remaining guests and send them back! I'll try to rally up a force in here!"

"Y-yes sir!" Dororo saluted, and along with Koyuki, they turned around and disappeared from sight.

Seeing no one nearby, Keroro grinned. He stopped in front of a room and entered it. "Kero kero kero... I recognized this room anywhere... it's the transportable bank storage!" He rubbed his hands together greedily. "Since this is an all out war with Keron now, I can only say it's reasonable to acquire money from enemies like in Earth's video games... right?"

His mind rapidly filled his morals with greed for money.

Ah, even in this sort of situation, the sergeant frog can still afford to succumb to his desires. Amazing, isn't he?

Suddenly he felt the presence of someone behind him. _Uh oh._

"W-who's there!?" a voice asked.

Keroro gulped. He slowly turned around and saw an owl-like Keronian shaking, feathery hands trying to find the light switch for the room. _W-wait..._

"W-walk out slowly so I can see your face, intruder!" the Keronian said.

"..." Keroro slowly complied. _If this goes well..._ He slowly followed the owl-like Keronian out of the room, into the corridor. "C-calm down... it's just lil' ol' me..."

The Keronian got a good look at his face before his eyes widened.

"H-hey, you're...!"


	4. Chapter 4

Giroro grunted as he managed to dodge another torrent of shuriken. Lance Corporal Zoruru definitely wasn't someone he could underestimate- even though he was more forgettable than Dororo, both were still well-known assassins whose skills far surpass a normal warrior's. Even though Natsumi had defeated Private First Class Taruru, making the battle seemingly easier, Zoruru's ninja arts immensely overpowered the two.

Fortunately, the human and Keronian pair formed quite the formidable duo, covering for each other when one is caught off-guard.

But defending only does what it does- defending.

Giroro understood that perfectly as he had been keeping track of the battle. Up to this point, neither he nor his partner had managed to even land a single blow on Zoruru, whilst the latter had almost defeated the two on several instances.

Taruru was one story.

Zoruru was basically unbeatable at this point. As much as he hated to admit it, the only way to survive this encounter is for the two to escape. Only Dororo, he felt... no, he _knew_, could defeat the gray Keronian.

"Natsumi! We're retreating!" Giroro called.

"What!? But we almost have him!" Natsumi replied. "I can keep going!"

The red Keronian scoffed. "Idiotl! We're both already weary, but the opponent hasn't even been damaged once!"

"But that's-"

"You think you can actually escape from me?" Zoruru interrupted. "That's quite amusing. Why don't you two try it for yourselves!?" He flew towards Natsumi once more, this time intending to put an end to her existence, but Giroro intervened again and threw a smoke grenade at his face. "You-"

"Return to our base now!" Giroro shouted the moment the canister exploded with smoke. Natsumi begrudgingly nodded and flew away as fast as she could, Giroro following soon after.

Zoruru didn't remain in the smoke for long, however, as he simply flew upwards to escape the smoke explosion. He spotted the two flying away and growled. "You're not getting away!"

"_Lance Corporal Zoruru, that's enough,_" Garuru's voice intervened. "_Following them might lead to an ambush, for all we know. Return to the ship._"

"...yes sir."

The sound of static invaded their ears again, signalling someone else joining the conversation. "_Sir! The opponent's hacking attempts have ceased!_" Tororo informed.

"_Hmph. Most likely, Sergeant Major Kururu only aimed to keep our digital battle at a stalemate,_" Garuru said. "_No need to mind him anymore then. Focus on searching for any Pekoponians who may have survived the planet atrophication. We definitely don't need more Pekoponians whose bonds with other aliens could interfere with our invasion._"

"_Yes sir!_"

* * *

Tamama peered from around a corner. "I don't see anyone so far, no."

A human chuckled behind him. "Guess we're safe, huh?"

"Sure, I guess." Tamama sighed and looked back. "But you should still be a bit more wary, Mr. Saburo..."

He wasn't quite sure whether the human was listening at all, but he was becoming a more annoyed when he saw Saburo heading towards a storage room. "Oh, cool, wonder what's in this room. Should be interesting."

_You lil'..._ Tamama suppressed his urge to lash out and calmly followed the human. In his mind, he wondered why Kururu was fascinated by this person at all, but then remembered both were weirdos who he didn't quite like. "H-hey, don't just waltz into a random room like that..." _Jeez, I miss Sarge..._

"Uh oh," Saburo said.

"W-what?" The Keroro Platoon's Private Second Class glanced inside and saw a Keronian sitting alone, eating from a familiar cup of Type G combat rations. Tamama tensed at first, realizing they could either get out of this by fighting or negotiating, but then he slowly recognized the Keronian. "Wait... you're... Warrant Officer Bariri!"

The Keronian slowly got up. "You're... Private Second Class Tamama, from that damned Sergeant Keroro's platoon...!"

_Damned?_ Tamama blinked. _No, Bariri's skin is lighter..._ His eyes widened again. "No, wait, you're Commander Geriri!"

"Damn right!" Geriri yelled and tossed his rations cup against the floor. "You dare show your face in front of me, you bastard!"

"I- I thought you were discharged by Keron HQ!"

"I'm guessing he's not a friend of yours," Saburo nonchalantly noted.

_No shit!_ Tamama thought.

Geriri growled. "Yeah, I got discharged because of your yellow friend's video! You know how humiliated I was!?" He pulled out a sword beam handle, with which the energy blade manifested itself onto. "I had to hide on the ship in this unused storage room to escape all the criticisms, but who would've thought I'd be meeting you directly so soon?"

"Uh oh, I'm guessing we'll have to fight now!" Saburo stated and sketched a sword on a piece of paper. The Koredinite within his Reality Pen radiated with power and turned his sword into a reality. But he stopped when Tamama raised a hand.

"...let me have this one, Mr. Saburo," Tamama said. His fists shook as he recalled their first and only operation with ex-Commander Geriri, who had disregarded their lives for the sake of his stupid invasion plan. He forced Keroro to discharge Dororo and then cruelly told them to their faces that their lives are meant to die on the battlefield for the sake of their superiors. Thinking back to that time, Tamama felt rage coming to him. "I owe this bastard some bad memories."

"...heh, if you say so." Saburo turned and walked out the room. "Good luck, Tamama."

He gave no response and glared Geriri down, who seemed quite amused.

"Hmph. I'll defeat you and take my time torturing you," the ex-commander said with a wicked grin. "Then I'll capture that Pekoponian and regain my trust from the others. And you know what's next? I'll use my regained authority to get rid of your retarded boss' platoon. Every, one, of, them! And then I'll-"

"You talk too much!" Tamama yelled and lunged at his opponent, catching him by surprise.

Geriri yelped and jumped asides, then turned towards Tamama with his sword raised. "How dare you interru-"

"_Tamama Impact!_" the Nishizawa-affiliated alien roared and quickly took a deep breath, releasing it as a destructive beam. "Go to hell!"

"W-whoa!" The heartless Keronian barely dodged it once more, his feet slightly grazed by the energy. "You brat... I'll teach you some manner!" Before Tamama could regain his balance, Geriri rushed at the younger Keronian and delivered a swift punch to the stomach. "Take that!"

Tamama felt his body being sent back slightly. Before he could even make any remarks, he was then punched across the face. The blow repeated itself as Geriri gave him absolutely no time to reverse the situation, not even letting him talk. In a few seconds, he was delivered a final punch and was sent across the storage room, knocking into some shelves, causing some more cups of Type G combat rations to fall off.

Geriri scoffed. "You weak ass Keronian. That's what you get for going against me." He shrugged and turned around. "Now you'd know how terrifying my strength can be." Heading towards the door, he was just wondering where the human had went, when he felt Tamama's presence shine.

"Strength? My ass," Tamama muttered. "You call that strength? Even without being an expert, I could tell... you're the weak ass bastard here."

"W-what!? Now you're asking for it!" Geriri stomped back towards Tamama and grabbed him by the neck. "You fucking brat. I literally just gave you the beating of your life just now! You couldn't even talk back to me, do you really think it's wise to-"

"Shut up!" Tamama screamed and delivered his own punch. His fists, fueled with rage and annoyance, immediately sent Geriri crashing into the wall. "Beating of my life, my ass... of course I can't talk if you hit me before I can." Tamama pounded his fists together and cracked his knuckles. "Of course anyone would recoil from being punched in the stomach."

"W-what... that strength..."

Tamama scowled. "You see just now? All it took me was one punch to send you flying. _That's_ strength, not you stopping me from talking."

Geriri coughed. "W-when did you... get that strong... you bastard..."

"...you really haven't changed," Tamama muttered. "I train everyday to destroy that woman, so I'd know more than you about strength. You who sit behind our screen everyday commanding people? You wouldn't know shit about power!" He stomped over to Geriri. "You even thought you hurt me, but really, I'm not even that weakened! You're nothing but a bug to me, you prideful bastard!"

His opponent's eyes widened and he began to tremble in fear as Tamama inched closer. "G-get away from me, you brat!"

"Right now I should be searching for my Sarge, but since you're here..." The young Keronian's face twisted into a sadistic grin. "I'm going to take my time and torture you, you flea!"

Geriri paled and quickly got up. He ran out the room screaming for his life, forgetting completely about his discharge.

Tamama maintained his sadist face for a while before sighing. "Ah, there he goes. Guess he won't be a problem anymore." Feeling a bit better, he walked out the room as well and looked around. "Now then... where did Mr. Saburo go? Gonna have to find him, jeez..."

The embodiment of jealousy started humming to himself as he stealthily sneaked through the hallway once more.

* * *

"Y-you're Keroro!" the owl-like Keronian exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me!" Keroro exclaimed. "Your good ol' leader Keroro! Toriri, my subordinate!"

Toriri smiled. "You're back! What're you doing here!?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to be on Pekopon?" Then he looked around. "Actually, before that... I heard there are Pekoponians roaming the Grand Star right now. Have you seen any?" he asked.

"K-kero? Weren't you at the guest room?" Keroro asked, slightly confused.

"Not exactly... Nuii got really anxious about the thought of failing to apprehend the Pekoponians when they arrive, so I was sort of trying to comfort her this entire time." Toriri scratched his head. "So I guess I never got to see the Pekoponians directly."

_...I'm safe for now._ Keroro rubbed his chin. "W-well, um... that's too bad, I guess. Anyways, Toriri." He looked around before looking back to his past subordinate. "I'm not supposed to be here, so, like... tell me if anyone comes so I can have time to hide, okay?"

The owl-like Keronian tilted his head, confused. "Uh, sure. But why would you need to hide? it's not like they'd shoot or arrest you on the spot, they'd just berate you for returning."

_No, they'd definitely shoot and arrest me on the spot!_ Keroro gulped. "W-well. Um. Just do it, okay!?"

"O-okay, okay, calm down." Toriri then rummaged through his mind for a while, before an idea lit up. "Hey, why don't you come to my room? Saruru and Inunu are hanging out there like usual, and Nuii's sort of stuck dealing with them right now while I'm here. Want to surprise everyone?"

"Uhh, no thanks, kero." Keroro sighed. "I'm not exactly..." _Wait a second... I'm sure I can negotiate with these guys, they used to work under me!_ Keroro suddenly smiled- these were his old friends, surely they wouldn't be opposed to his decision to protect Earth! Even more so, he was sure they'd help him, as they weren't crazy war-addicts like Giroro or the other soldiers were. He grinned and patted Toriri's back. "Never mind, take me to our room!"

Toriri smiled. "Alright then! Let's go!"

The two looked around and saw that no soldiers were around. They exchanged nods and sneakily rushed through the hallway.


End file.
